Simple and Sweet
by lemonleaves
Summary: Haiku and tanka poetry written of characters from the Disney days.
1. Ariel

Needing to break out  
of waves that swallow freedom  
live life for me, _us._

_simple and sweet haikus. the first three written for a livejournal community contest.  
_


	2. Pocahontas

it makes little sense;  
hating him for race when we  
are in tune, like drums. 


	3. Simba

Fallen from graces  
marking me with blood, cursed by  
ambitions; his, mine.


	4. Belle

Face open as the  
book held in the hands of  
the girl. A rare beauty.


	5. Mulan

Told that a woman

could do nothing more than bear

sons, she became more.

_(Until the only _

_thing left to remind her of_

what_ she was was her_

_heart; aching for him. Unsure,_

_unsteady, formidable.)_

* * *

**I couldn't describe Mulan in only three lines, so I wrote one haiku, and one tanka together. **


	6. Aladdin

Prize nothing more than

a single loaf of bread, he

ran for his life. taught

by experience that the

other choice was starvation.

_Another tanka? I guess this little collection is all up to me after all. :)_


	7. Hercules

Exceptional is

a word used to describe the

man that doesn't fit.

_I admit that this isn't my best. Oh well, he's hard to write for. A tanka is a poem with the syllable line count 5,7,5,7,7, if that helps any._


	8. Sebastian

Red legs scurrying

across a bed of sand, he

remains vigilant.


	9. Frollo

Rough fingers glide down

silken skin, dark fantasies

of a man seeking

undeserved rewards. Taking

what will never be given.


	10. Bambi

Voice softer than fur,

the forest prince curls

himself in a ball.

He awaits the day

when he will become a

king of gentle rule.

(A child for now, he

stays, hidden from the pouring rain,

wishing for Mother.)


	11. Tinkerbell

Simple clothes reveal

curves; beauty of a shallow

manner hiding love.


	12. The Tramp

Thrown from a loving

home, he adapts to his new

life, denying hurt.

"I'm fine like this." he

swears, "I was meant for this life."

painting on a grin.


	13. Tarzan

A misfit, the child

of in between can never

quite grasp his purpose.

His mother loves him,

his father begrudges him

all their differences.

And then he meets her

by chance or destiny, still

he doesn't quite fit.

He gains knowledge, learns

to make himself act

the (almost) man he's not.

She leaves on a ship,

and though he isn't 'a man,'

he feels his heart break.

(And suddenly he

finds the strength to take a leap

of faith, to her arms.)


	14. Kovu

Raised in hate, he gives

off an unwelcome aura,

stiff and violent.

He's a little rough

around the edges, but when

he smiles, she sees love.


	15. Flounder

Jumping at every

moan and creak, you stay by her side,

inviting danger.

* * *

_DisneyPrincess:_ Your haiku was very good! Though I'll admit to having never seen 'the mouse detective' before. Maybe you should get your own account and upload it. ;) And then write some more! XD

One more thing; I think that you're confused between Kovu from Lion King 2 and Koda from Brother Bear. :) I had to double check myself after reading your review!

Thank-you so much for your wonderful reviews, they really make me happy. =]


	16. Andy

Little friends grow up

and apart far too quickly,

easy to forget.


	17. Jane

Is it easy to

forsake everything you know

for the jungle's heart?


	18. Phil

Claiming to be a

professional, working for

others' glory.


	19. Grandmother Willow

Leaves swaying in a

gentle breeze, quiet eyes that

drink in every sound.

A simple life lived

bearing witness to every

movement. Wisdom's soul.


	20. Oliver

Rain soaks a fur coat

as a kitten stalks his means

of salvation. A dog.

They make quite a pair-

one gruff, learned, streetwise. The

other young, naive.

A home falls much too

easily into the paws

of someone cute, loved.


	21. Ratcliffe

The void devoured him,

forced him to steal from those

with innocence that

he had lost, to fill the whole

gaping cavity with gold.

_A/N: Long time no update, huh? I realized I hadn't written any poetry in a while and wanted to get back into it. Enjoy! :)_


End file.
